Truth Behind the Words
by Yukio Mustang
Summary: Takes place after the anime. After the battle that destroyed so much, Yukio and Rin could not continue as they were. Expectantly since now Yukio awakened his demonic powers. Leaving every one behind, Yukio and Rin run away to escape capture from the Vatican. Leaving their friends behind and only having each other changes both of them. Anime centered. AU. No pairing. Erratic updates
1. Life Moves On

Rin

We walk back to our dorm tired after the fight. As we walk, I look at the destruction caused by our grandfather. We are really screwed. The Vatican already was after me, but now they will kill us both. At least Yukio not being a demon was a saving factor, but now that Yukio awakened his demonic side, they WILL kill us.

"What will we do Yukio?" I say as we walk into our dorm room. He looks at me and says "It would be suicide to stay here, They would kill us both. We should try and get away from the True Cross." I get exactly what he's saying. He's saying that we have to leave our old life behind. I start to pack up my stuff, and Yukio calls Mephesto.

Mephesto poofs in here and says,"At least you're smart." He hands us each a key." This is an infinity key. It can take you anywhere you want. Good Luck." He says and poofs out.

We grab our bags and get ready to go. We leave a vague note to the other cram students. I would love to say more but the Vatican might get ahold of it and we would be caught. Yukio opens up a door and we step through, silently saying goodbye to our old live as we knew them.

Bon

I wake up tired and beaten from the battle last night. I get ready for cram school. Although it is a friday, regular school was canceled because of the 'earthquake' that destroyed a good chunk of the school. I open up a door to the school and step into our first class, demon pharmaceuticals. I notice that neither Rin or Yukio are here. Although Rin is usually late, Yukio is always on time. I shrug it off and wait for Yukio to arrive.

When it's been 45 minutes without either of them showing up I announce that I'm going to their dorm. Everyone except the puppet kid comes with me. We knock on their door and when no one answers we open up the door to find the room empty. I double check the number and stare in shock at the empty room. I walk over to the desk and find a note. It says,

'Dear fellow exwires and Shuru, we both apologize for leaving without saying a proper goodbye. It was necessary because we would have been killed by the Vatican. We will miss you,

Rin and Yukio Okumura.'

I sigh and flip over the note and see something more.

'P.S I left some things in the top drawer.'

I walk over to the top drawer of the desk and see that there is a picture of all of us together, including Yukio. It was taken on a field trip sometime ago. It was after the forest incident, so we knew about his tail. I smile thinking of how hard Rin tried to get Yukio to smile, to finally get him to smile at the perfect time by using his tail to slightly tickle his brother.

The others walk over and read the note. Sheimi starts to cry. We all just keep silent, thinking of the Okumura's. Shuru walks in. "What are yer dering here. Why aren't yer in class. And where's Rin?" She takes our mood in and scans the surrounding room. "What's going on here? Did they move rooms?" I shake my head no. I hand her the note. She reads it quickly and says, "At least they'll be safe. You never know, we might see them again." We all just keep quiet, except Shiemi who is quietly crying. Then Konerkero says "We should honor their memory. We should turn this room into a memoir and we should live in this dorm." We nod in response, except Shuru. She says," Yer will make them happy. But I know that neither of them would want yer to be sad about them leaving. Just try and recover and be happy." She walks out. "I'll talk to Mephesto about replacing Chicken, in teaching." She says as she walks out the door. We all understand her thinking. It would make us feel bad about Yukio if we get a new teacher.

After a half an hour we head back to cram school. We arrived in our next class, which would be Shuru's class. We notice that Takera is also gone. Shuru says,"Takera was actually just a guard from Mephesto to watch ov'r Rin. He left cause Rin's gone." She says somberly. She seems much more serious than I've ever seen her. Although she would deny it, I can tell that she will miss the Okumurus. She was the one to train Rin, and Rin has this way of effecting everyone he meets.

Time Lapse

After a few months, everyone felt a sense of normalcy. Although the hole that the twins left is present, it becomes less prominent every day we live. I do feel many reminders of them throughout the day. Walking into the kitchen reminds me of Rin, doing homework reminds me of Yukio. The hardest was Christmas because it was also Rin and Yukio's birthday. But we continued, and learned to live past the memories.


	2. New is Suspicious

**Okay so this will be all from Bon's pov. I will release one from Rin's pov in about 5-10 chapters (guessing). I will either make a new story, or just add it in. Depends. So anyway onto the other thing I wanted to say. If you could have guessed, I love fandoms. But unfortunatly for me, none of my friends (except one) watches the same shows. So I have decided to accept kik invitations for anyone who wants to talk. My username is Ad89107 and my name is Yukio Suguro (my fav two people). Anyone who wants to talk is welcome. :)**

Bon

I wake up and get ready for cram school. Since it's Saturday, we only have cram school. I walk into my first class, Demon Pharmaceuticals, to see a new teacher. He has a strong build with blond hair. He has several moles and pale-ish skin and is slightly taller than Shura. He has blue-ish green-ish eyes.

"Hello I am Tokushika Kazoku. I will be your new teacher for demon pharmaceuticals."

Shima raises his hand and and asks, "What are your meisters?" He sighs and says,"Dragoon and Knight. I know a lot about the doctor courses because at one time I wanted to be one." He says monotone voice.

He asks,"Any other questions." He waits and when he sees no other hands continues, "Today I will start teaching your class. Since I have not been with your class, I will give a test to see what you have known. When you receive it, you can begin."

I get my test and fill it out. By the time I finish the test, class is almost over. When the rest of the class hands in their test, Mr. Kazoku dismisses us. We walk over to the gym for our next class.

We walk in and I see another new teacher. He has a slimmer build than the other new teacher, but you can tell that he is very strong. He has bright blue eyes framed by black rim glasses. But something strikes me as familiar.  
"Hello I am Hokori Kazoku. I have a knight meister and a dragoon meister. I will be your physical teacher. Any questions?"

"Are you related to our demon pharmaceutical teacher?" Shima asks. "Yes he is my brother."

"Okay we will start with basic running exercises." He says. He walks over and says, "Follow me."

He starts running and we follow. This surprises me because most teachers would just tell us to start running and not lead us. I feel like I know both the teachers, even though I do not recognize their faces. I shake off this feeling and focus on moving my muscles.

After 15 minutes we slow down for a break. He let's everyone rest for 5 minutes and as we rest, he stares off into space. I think of calling to him, but that odd sense of deja-vu stops me. The sorrow and pain in his eyes look out of place, but familiar.

He snaps out of it and gets us running again. As we start running, I discreetly fall behind to talk to Konekomaru. "Those teachers are giving me a sense of deja-vu." I say to him. Konekomaru replies "I don't know what it is, but I get the same feeling. Should we act on it?"

"We should lightly investigate them. Not enough so that we will get caught or in trouble, but enough to know why they seem so familiar." I say, still whispering.

We finish the lap after a little bit. We stop for another break. The gym teacher Kazoku dismisses us. As we leave, I see Shura come in. I hear her say, "Yer going too easy on them. Yer should have pushed them harder." I hear him reply," Not yet Shura. We have just gotten back. We should ease into our live."

I walk out to find the rest of the exwires outside Shura's class. I say to them, "I am going to investigate them. I don't know about you guys, but they seem too familiar." They nod back. "I heard the other Kazoku, the one teaching gym, say that they just returned: It means that they know a few other teachers. Also Mr. Kazoku was very familiar with Shura. His tone let me know that he is close friends with her."

"Should we confront them?" Shima asks.

"No they would probably either deny it or make up an excuse. We should try and watch them to see if they slip up." I say. What I don't mention is the fact they are probably dangerous. If we aren't careful, we might get into a lot of trouble.


	3. Past Resentment

**Hello I would like to thank everyone for reading. In specific I would like to thank **AkiriAnime2014 **and **Ern Estine 13624 **for the kind reviews. I always appreciate kind reviews. I will update weirdly because I am still in school. It also takes a lot of work for me to publish because i have to retype all my work (because I write this all in class). Also I get a lot of homework, so you have been warned. Any way here is the next chapter.**

We enter the demon pharmaceutical class. After yesterday, we decided to pay closer attention to the teachers. I take notes on the materials he's teaching, but also on the small habits he has. One thing that I noticed is that he knows our names all too quickly. He comes into class and knows our names, like he knows us. He also handed back our tests, and I swear that he knew the patterns of our scores. The monotone voice he used sounds like he's said our scores a million times.

I take notes throughout class, but most of it is about the actual material. I did notice one strange pattern though, he is constantly rubbing his nose. At first I put it off, but the more he does it, the more I feel like he has a habit of doing it.

Another thing that strikes me as strange is the fact that he knows who to call on. If it's focus on a certain plant, he calls on Shiemi. If it's based on memorization, he calls on me. If it's based on theories, he calls on Konekomaru. And Izumo is best at demons type. He also seems to know that Shima generally doesn't pay attention.

We get out of class and head towards the gym. I notice that also leaves the classroom. He goes faster than us, and when I get to gym I find out why. I find the Kazokus talking. We walk in and take a seat on the floor.

"So class, today we will have a meister focused training class. All knights and dragoons stand by the door, all Arias by the speakers, and all tamers by the windows. And use the meister that you need work on the most. I suggest that anyone who is doubling as aria and knight or dragoon focus on knight or dragoon. It is harder to train with weapons than reciting."

Me and Shima walk over to the door while Konekomaru goes by the speaker. "Mr. Kazoku," I ask,"I am going as both a dragoon and aria. Which one do I choose."

The gym teacher Kazoku says,"I would like everyone to call me Hokori-sensei instead. It would be too confusing for us if we were both called by our last name." Hokori-sensei goes over to Konekomaru first. He says something and puts on music. I see him chanting, so I assume that he has to continue chanting through the music. After he gets everyone else set up, both Kazokus come over here.

"Okay Suguro, I want you to follow Tokushika. He will help you with the basics of a gun. I will guess that you, Shima, are going for a knight."

I walk after and he takes me to some targets.

He pulls a gun out of a black case near the targets and loads it up. He demonstrates how to hold it and aim it. I slowly start to improve my aim. It started out as random, but over the course of the hour, it slowly started to focus in one place.

"How come you are showing it to me?" I ask . He says plainly, "because he is more hands on with stuff. It's easier for him to shoot than for him to show someone how to shoot. But it is easier for me to teach people though since I was taught by a teacher, not hand-me-down knowledge, like Hokori."

I nod, but not fully understanding that. "You taught your brother how to shoot?" I ask wanting to clarify what he said. He nods and says, "Yes. I taught him how to shoot while he taught me how to wield a sword."

I nod, and as I'm about to ask another question Hokori-sensei says, "Okay everyone, time to run." He gets everyone running, except Mr. Kazoku. "Come on Tokushika, join us. It'll be good for you. You have barely exercised since we got here." Finally joins us. "Hokori, if I knew that you would have stopped, I wouldn't have joined, but you wouldn't have." He says annoyed. After we finish up, I notice that Shura was watching the class. She comes down and says, "good job yer two. I knew that my training would help yer two." We all stare at Shura.

"You trained those two?" I ask surprised. The two teachers glare at Shura. "No Shura trained me, which then I trained Tokushika." Hokori-sensei says. "Why didn't you tell us?" Shima asks.

"Because these two idiots disappeared after I trained Hokori. He never said anything, even though I worried about him. He was innocent when I first meet him, how could I not worry about him."

Hokori sensei then turns to us with a hint of guilt in his eyes and says, "Everyone is dismissed."

"I might be a little late, so get started on the next chapter." Shura says. I can tell that this argument has more beneath it than they're letting on.

We all escape quickly, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Both Hokori-sensei and Shura seemed very angry about whatever ever they were talking about.

I over hear "Shura I have apologized several times for that. It was the best for me and Tokushika

to leave. It would have been dangerous if we stayed."

"That's not why I'm mad at yer. I'm mad at yer because you didn't tell us. We were worried about you, yet you just left."

"But I didn't want to endanger everyone around us. ..."

I walk far enough so that we stop hearing them. It seems that even Shura is in on it, than again I could tell that. But the obvious fact is that she knows something about those two and it's making her angry.


	4. The Past can Never be Left Behind

**I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY. i just have been busy. Over summer I went out of town, with no where to type but my phone (which I couldn't). I started high school, so that's a plus. Last time I updated (4/30/2015) I was waiting to take some tests for my classes. At that time i though 'Oh I will have time to write' But guess what, i didn't. Tests were crazy, then I started getting tons of homework from my math class, then started with 8th grade graduation. So I had no time. I appreciate everyone who kept waiting. I am so sorry. I can't say when i can update next, but this story is not forgotten. **

The next day, I noticed that Shura, Tokushika, and Hokori-sensei are annoyed and the two Kazokus are ignoring her. I think that their fight made the Kazoku's mad at Shura. Wouldn't be surprised, Shura has that effect on people.

The Kazoku's ignore Shura for the rest of the week. But after the weekend I see them talking like nothing happened in Mr. Kazoku's room. When they notice Shima,Koneko, and me, they stop talking. "Where are the rest?" asks. After he says that Shiemi and Izumo walk in. Well Izumo walked in, Shiemi ran in.

"Okay now that we are here, we are going on a mission. We will go into a forest to manage the demon population. The demons have been getting out of hand, and if we don't stop it, then the town a few miles away will start having a demon infestation. So our job is to exterminate all the demons in a 10 mile radius." Shura said. "Any questions?"

"Where will this be?" I ask

"We don't know. Mephisto has not given us a location. He just gave us this key to get there. "

"Also we will be trapped in the cabin for a week. This is because of all of the demons there. If a door was open, then too many demons would get through. We will have 3 hours to get all supplies we need. But phones will work up there, so in case of emergency we are suppose to call Mephisto to let him know that we are going to open up a door." Hokori-sensei says. We get an hour to pack up all our stuff. When we regroup, I notice a black bag that holds swords on the Kazoku's belt, but the sheath is also covered. They open up a door and we all step through.

* * *

The first thing I notice is the fact that it's in a forested mountain. I hear an angry mutter of, "Damn you to Gehenna Mephisto." I see that it comes from Hokori-sensei, but both have an expression of anger on their face, while Shura is looking confused at them.

"We will get a barrier set up to protect against any uninvited demons. I need you guys to stay inside because it might be dangerous to set up because of the multiple demons around." Kazoku-sensei says to us. Shiemi, Izumo, and Koneko go in first while me and Shima wait a second. I wait for a second because Shima decided to take out his staff. We walk into the cabin and notice that it's really small. There are two beds,couches, and desks. It looks like it's meant for two to four people instead of eight. We wait for a bit while the three teachers make the barrier. After about an half an hour they come back in. Kazoku-sensei says," Me and Hokari will be going in for food. While we're gone, we want you to keep inside of the border. Tomorrow we will be going into the forest."

They leave and we are left alone with Shura.

* * *

"Shura how well do you know the Kazokus?"Shima asks after an half an hour. She replies saying, "Well I know Hokori more than Tokushika, even though I met Hokori after Tokushika. I met Tokushika through a friend of mine. That friend later asked me to train Hokori in sword wielding." She says. "When I met Tokushika, he was a lot different than now. Before he was energetic and a bit of an idiot. But he got in some trouble with the Vatican and they were both suspects in a case they couldn't win. So they ran away to stay safe. The reason why I got mad at them cause they left several people, including me in the dark. I didn't even know they were alive until they started teaching."

We knew that she was being vague on purpose, so we did not ask any other questions about them. I got the feeling that if Kazokus were here, they would have yelled at her for sharing that much. We were all thinking about the story. I was curious why it felt like I should know them.


	5. Muphy's Law

**The Numbers are military time. Why? I don't know I was bored. So I am surviving High School. This is going slowly. The only reason why this chapter is up is because of my foresight to make a few chapters ahead. Also I forgot to edit it at first, but I quickly realized that, so that was why this chapter was pulled yesterday. **

* * *

The Kazoku's come back with food for the rest of the week and dinner from a restaurant in town. After we eat we all do our own thing. The Kazoku's go outside to patrol and Shura plays on her video game. Shima opens up a manga, Izumo goes on her phone, Shiemi reads a gardening book, and Koneko pulls out a bible. I follow Koneko's lead and work on my bible scripts.

Everyone gathers inside at around 22 and decide beds. Shiemi and Izumo get the beds, Shima and Shura gets a couch, and me and Koneko gets a sleeping bag. I don't know where the Kazokus will sleep, but they assured us they will be fine. We all fall asleep around 23 while the Kazokus patrol.

When I wake up, I notice that Shura and Hokori are gone and Mr. Kazoku is sleeping on the couch. I look over at an opening door to see Shura stretching. She goes over and wakes up Mr. Kazoku. He wakes up and asks where Hokori is. She laughs and says,"Somethings never change." He smiles and says,"He was always doing that. That's why I tried to make sure he had a shift before me."

"What does he always do?" I ask curiously. He pauses and looks like he just realized I was there. He ends up saying says, "He has a habit of falling asleep while on watch if it gets too late. I usually did not have to worry about it because we did not have to often patrol."

I nod and walk over to the counter noticing the tone that he used, a no more questions tone. I notice fruits and sandwich stuff out with flat breads and cracker like things.

After breakfast, we go out to the forest. We go out about half a mile away from the barrier. "Okay stay in the group. There are several dangerous demons out here."

After a few hours we regroup and head back. The teachers stay back to talk. Once we get back, food appears and being too tired to question it, we eat it.

This pattern continues until the last day we are suppose to be here. We start off normally except for the fact that we all stick in the group. But as we head out further, I notice the Kazuko's stiffen. They whisper something to Shura, and she too stiffens.

After half an hour, Shura gets out her sword and has it prepared. She says, "Something strong tripped the traps that the two Kazuko's set. You have to be prepared to run if we say so." We nod and we get ready.

After an hour we finally are done with the mission. "We'll take out the high level demon on our own." Shura says.

We start heading back when a figure appear. Time seems to pause as he comes closer. The three teachers get ready for a fight.

"Ah so it seems like it's time to play. Onii-san said that I could play with both of you now." a monotone guy says. I freeze as I see him walk into a brighter area. With his green spike, bored expression, strange clothing, and his lollipop, Amaimon the Earth King is the same as I remember. I flash back to the last time we were stuck in a forest with him. It is the night I remember the most. That and the events afterwards. We are all frozen in our spots. "Run!" Shura yells. I am about when I feel something slither up the outside of my pants. I look down to see roots trapping us. Only the Kazuko's are untrapped. They have a look of horror and another emotion I can only describe as fear.


End file.
